Problems associated with wood and wood composite doors include delamination, veneer splits, panel cracking, joint separation, wood decay, and insulated glass seal failures. Water infiltration is a root cause for many of those problems, and water infiltration is sometimes caused by stile and rail components of the door expanding and contracting at different rates than panel components in response to extreme weather. The invention therefore seeks to provide wood and wood composite panel doors that exhibit improved overall weatherability and that are resistant to water infiltration.